dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Koxelz (film)
Koxelz is a 2002 American 3D computer-animated romantic fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Comega Studios and 20th Century Fox. The twelfth feature film from 20th Century Fox Animation, it was directed by Brandon Hancock from a screenplay by Te33 and Immon Osment and a story by Hancock, Te33, and John Cohen, and stars the voices of Robert Wagner, Billy West, Kathy Suicie. Taking place in English, the film follows young Portuguese couple Amai Yamada and Kireina Miyazaki, who try to get away from legendary creatures created by a greedy couple-hating collector named Warui Kobayashi. Plot Benny (Robert Wagner) is a flourish cube for his boys who get stage of the gentle Jerry that is experimental fleet grace. he needs star than the great deal of history grace and the future of parents that if there is a volunteer edge of his pay attention. Cast * Robert Wagner as Benny Koxelz, a British cube and Cube's uncle with a mustache, a top hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye * Billy West as Jerry Boxels, a blue cube * Kathy Suicie as Nathan Koxelz, a human caretaker of the shapes and Benny's wife Production In July 10, 1984, As director Brandon Hancock's upbringing in New York was associated with the feeling of solitude, the filmmaker was largely fascinated by holidays during his childhood. Sharratt wrote [[Koxelz (poem)|three-page poem titled Koxelz]]. At the time Comega Studios was founded, it caught Immon Osment's attention and the studio decided to make it into a movie. After buying the rights to the film, Sharratt quickly put the film in active development in April 1, 1991. On May 2, 1991, Comega Studios announced the beginning of the production on its first CGI animated film Koxelz. Hancock had thought about making a computer animated film of the poem and the short film before, when the short film was released in 1990, before Fox acquiring Geo, where Steve Carell would play Cube and Seth Green would play Benny Koxelz. Soundtrack The film soundtrack was released on December 18, 2001 through Varèse Sarabande and consisted of hip hop and R&B music. The soundtrack was a huge success, and made it to several Billboard charts. It peaked at 3 on the 200 Billboard200 200, 2 on the R&B/Hip-Hop Albums Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, 6 on the Soundtracks Top Soundtracks, 3 on the Internet Albums Top Internet Albums and 2 on the Albums Chart Canadian Albums Chart, and featured two charting singles "Crazy" and "You". Koxelz ''went both gold and platinum on March 15, 2002 and was certified 2x multi-platinum on June 16, 2003. The Soundtrack won the American Music Award for best Soundtrack in 2003. Track listing # Waiting - Green Day # You - Pearl Lucy Pearl feat. Dogg Snoop Dogg & (rapper) Q-Tip # 6 Underground - Sneaker Pimps # (K-Ci and JoJo song) Crazy - & JoJo K-Ci & JoJo # Unreal - UNKLE # Can Do It You Can Do It - Cube Ice Cube feat. 10 Mack 10 & Toi Ms. Toi # My Window - Soulbone # If They Move, Kill 'Em - Primal Scream # My Wave - Soundgarden # Lucky - Radiohead # What You Want - Mase # The Distance - Cake Release Marketing On November 5, 1993, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out a selection of nine exclusive Candy Caddies based on the ''Koxelz characters, in Kids Meal orders. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Koxelz video game. This was to support the film's VHS release. Books Ten books were released for the film Video game : Main article: Koxelz (video game) A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on March 24, 2002 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System, Game Boy, Amiga, and Sega CD. The game was published by Acclaim Entertainment (Flying Edge for Sega consoles) and Virgin Interactive for the Amiga. Home media The film was released on August 6, 2008 on VHS and LaserDisc. The release included a short film, titled Universe America. A DVD release was followed on August 20, 2009, together with Grander Check, as well as other Fox DVDs. It contained no special features. Koxelz was released a second time in October 27, 2001. The release included an audio commentary by Sharratt and MacFarlene, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage and deleted scenes. Hancock's Koxelz (1990), Universe America (2009) and The Boyside Powers (2005) were also included. On July 17, 2013, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Koxelz ''franchise. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Reception Critical repetition Ever since its original 2002 release, ''Koxelz has received generally positive reviews from critics; Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 77% based on 463 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/40. Box Office The film made $46,312,454 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $76,387,405 domestically and $106,869,731 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $183,257,136 worldwide. It became the 18th highest grossing film behind Jurassic Park. Trivia *Brandon Hancock tried at least 30 different voices for Benny Koxelz. *Originally, The plot is going be about after finding the rare Atlantis tablet, a bunch of Koxelz go back in time to when Atlantis existed, but was scrapped. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films